The use of large format lithium ion cells in the assembly of energy storage systems simplifies system complexity, and improves system reliability. In prismatic format configurations, the number of components is reduced as compared to other cell formats. Because of the relatively large size of the cells, however, problems can be encountered with heat buildup within each cell, which degrades the cell and reduces cell life.
For these reasons and more, it would be beneficial to provide a battery cell with structures and features that allow internal heat generated by the cells to be transferred away from the cells.